


Braiding hair

by Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Headcanon, Honest to god don't know shit, M/M, Revalink - Freeform, about tagging this thing, i think, lol, not that I've ever been in any type of relationship, or what I like to call a comfortable one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor/pseuds/Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor
Summary: Sometimes, the simplest actions are what makes the heart glow the warmest. The lazy silence of the afternoon, a thank you for your actions, a kind gesture in turn. To the Rito, braiding hair his considered intimate, done by family, lovers, the closest friends. From the comforting repetition of the act, the beautiful braids and styles, to the people involved, it’s really a beautiful process is it not?





	Braiding hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

Revali grabbed a handful of Links golden hair and carefully picked through the bunched and knotted pieces. The hair hadn’t been washed in a few days either, and had dust and oil matting it, not good hair for braiding. He would know just from the brittle feel of it. Sighing, Revali stood up from his cushion and brushed his legs off. “Link,” he said, “we need to wash your hair first. Don’t worry, we the Rito have the best plumage or ‘hair’ care. Yes, yes, I know how much you like the wildberry one. It’s no wonder after you used half a bottle last time.” Link nodded easily in agreement. If he didn’t know better, Link had purposefully let his hair get this terrible just so he could get Revali to wash it.

Link helped set up a few chairs in front of the wood washbasin while Revali fetched a pail of fresh water. Link lied down across two adjacent chairs and let his head hang over the basin. Revali settled down beside him as Link did a funny eye roll up to look at Revali, but succeeded only in hurting his eyes. Revali sighed at Link, “Just close your eyes Link. We’ve both done this like mature Ritos and Hylians. Unless you prefer the sting of shampoo in your eyes which I wouldn’t completely put out of consideration on account of how silly you are.” Link gave a huff. 

“Link you are as silly as I say you are and everyone who knows you agrees."

Cupping his wings, Revali wetted Links hair and combed through the tougher knots with a painted comb Link had given him. It had been painted with berry juice depicting the wildberries Link loved oh-so-much. Typical Link. Revali smiled at the thought. After working through Link’s entire mane or foliage, as Revali personally liked to call it, Revali untied and removed the waxy piece of cloth covering the shampoo and lathered it liberally into Links head being careful to fluff up Links head into a sudsy perfect mess of cleanliness that Link and him both loved. The bubbles floated off in chunks of light-hearted fun as the noon sun shone through the roof and warmed his feathers. Link shifted slightly to catch the sun’s rays on his face and signed something about bubble baths which Revali promised him will happen at a later time. Soapy water dribbled onto the floor from Link’s failed bubble blowing attempts, not that the floors weren’t already a mess. The few successes floated and danced delicately through the light shimmering as they did so before breaking all too quickly. And before they knew it Revali was rinsing out the soap and drying Links hair with a silk towel.

“I suppose we can start on braiding now. No, it won’t be quick. You already know that though. It’ll be enjoyable and I can assure you of it.” 

Revali and Link sat back on the cushions they were on when Revali had been critiquing Link’s hair. Link being Link leaned into Revali who wrapped his wings around Link for a second before pushing Link off to search for his bottle of berry seed oil and boar brush. Link smiled and passed over the bottle and brush after Revali had a few minutes of intense frustration pacing around his nest. After giving Link the coldest glare Revali could give to Link, he took it and started brushing the oil into Links hair taking care not to tug too hard. And yet again it seemed to slow down with the rhythmic tug of the brush through Link’s hair disrupted every so often by a slight scratch on Link’s ears. By the time he was done, Link’s hair had a healthy shine and volume to it. Not Urbosa level volume, but just normal beautiful Link volume which he made sure to tell Link who replied with an easy smile and a teasing compliment about his feathers.

Revali blushed slightly as he made to grab the robin blue ribbons and ruby beads for braiding, but was stopped by Link whose blue eyes glimmered as he handed something light to Revali. Opening his hands, Revali found a single silent princess carved out of bone. Oh. He felt slightly less light as he thought of Zelda’s ungratefulness of Link’s constant presence. If Revali had that privilege, he would’ve been overjoyed and he would make sure Link knew, not that Link didn’t know how much Revali loved him. But Link was here with him despite what the King or the rest of the kingdom may say, despite what Zelda would feel, so Revali was fine. 

He tied up Link’s hair in a ponytail leaving adequate amount section was left on either sides of Link’s hair which he braided with beads or ruby and azure coloured wood before tying it with a ribbon charm. On the right he wove in the charm this time so it sat snug above Link’s pointy ears. 

“Done. Feel free to look now Link. I trust I will continue to uphold the title of best braider. It’s only too bad that you want to try this style. I personally like a more traditional style. What. Sorry, sorry, I’ll shut up. You look beautiful with any hairstyle. Feel free to thank me now.” 

Link gave him an eyeroll and looked into the mirror he was handed. He examined his hair turning and tilting his head to look at it from different angles before shaking his head.

“What?” Revali screeched. Link grinned and plucked three midnight feathers from Revali and inserted them into the braid before beaming. And that was all Revali needed in payment (for his three lost feathers and the hurt and the braids). That beautiful smile. Link pecked his cheek before pulling the Rito in and whispering a “thanks” in his ear, causing Revali to laugh as his face grew warm and blush dusted Link's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic for you all, written in all of two days! Honestly, out of the three finished ones and multiple failed attempts, this is the closest I've gotten to something I like. Hooray me! Please do point out the errors I've failed to notice and deal with and leave a comment about what you think. I'm really curious about what you think of this after all...


End file.
